The Three A's (Newdrealms)
The Three A's is the system of powers used by nearly all characters in Drealms. It refers to the three energies, Arcana, Aura and Anima. Each energy corresponds to one of the three main parts to a person. Arcana is of the mind; Aura is of the body; Anima is of the heart and soul. This is the current, Newdrealms version of the system. Purpose of the System The Three A's was made to balance out characters, and provide a weakness to everyone. This weakness is able to be overcome, however, given you use a certain technique wisely in battle. Previously, in Oldrealms, the system was made intended to provide a nulling power to each energy. It was also In Newdrealms, we wish to fix that goal. With this system, what we intend to do is to of course deliver our original goal of balancing out each character, but also giving each energy something that appeals to every type of character, almost creating a pseudo-class system. Each energies can essentially mimic almost anything the others can do. Some are better at accomplishing certain tasks, however, which is what leads to characters choosing which discipline they want to learn, depending on what they want to do. For example, A man may choose magic instead of aura, due to magic being overall better at elemental manipulation than aura is. Arcana Arcana, more commonly known as Magic, is the discipline of using one of the three main energies, called mana. More specifically, magic is the manipulation of mana, in tandem with your mind, to produce a desired effect. These effects are called spells. Practitioners of magic are known as mages. Magic involves both studying mana, and learning to manipulate mana with your mind. The two main aspects of magic is knowledge and focus. Comprehending the nature of mana is a difficult task in itself, but controlling the energy with your mind to exploit its nature and cast a spell is what makes the discipline so difficult. You can be intelligent enough to understand the nature of the spell you want to cast, but without a strong, focused mind, you won't be able to cast a powerful spell. Vice versa, you can have a strong mind but if you don't comprehend your school of magic, your selection of spells will be very limited. Mana is produced by the mind and stored in the mana pool. In order to recover mana, one must rest and abstain from the use of mana. Repeated use and strain of the mana pool will increase it, much like how muscle strengthens after arduous work. Schools of Magic With magic, mages are able to accomplish almost anything. There are many schools of magic, ranging from telepathy to aquamancy to necromancy. Out of the three energies, magic has the most utility. Mages can learn to teleport, create enchantments and runes, and more. Aura Aura is the discipline of using the bodily energy, Aura. More specifically, it's the use of aura, in tandem with your body, to produce a desired effect known as an Alos. Practitioners of aura are known as Aurics. Aura involves both training and strengthening your body, and learning to manipulate the energy. The two main aspects of aura is strength and skill. Strength in aura refers both to your bodily strength, as well as the intensity of your aura manipulation. An auric with good strength can achieve stronger Alosi, such as crushing boulders or evoking powerful weapons. Skill in aura refers to how well the user can use his body (like acrobatics), as well as how well they form and shape their aura. An Auric with good skill can achieve more difficult Alosi, like evoking a balista or healing themselves. Aura is produced by the body and stored in the aura pool. In order to recover aura, one must rest their bodies and abstain from the use of aura. A common misconception is that the amount of aura someone has directly correlates with how fit their body is. One can only grow their aura pool through repeated use of aura. It is completely dependent from their body. For example, an auric can have a strong body but if they don't practice the use of their aura, their aura pool will be rather small. The Law of Alos Aura is unique from Arcana and Anima, in the sense that alosi must originate from the body and stay connected to the body in order for the user to continue to be able to manipulate it. For example, if an auric evokes a sword of aura, but drops it, they won't be able to control it anymore as they're disconnected from it. Because of this Law of Alos, most ranged alosi remain tethered to their user, commonly through a strong, thin string of aura. More skilled Aurics can make their tethers so thin that they're practically invisible. Schools of Aura With aura, aurics can manipulate the physical world to their pleasing. There are many schools of aura, focused not only on combat but on practical use as well. Listed below are examples of uses of aura. (If you have an idea for an aura ability, please don't be afraid to suggest.) *'Evocation: '''The art of molding your aura into a shape, then manipulating the shape's properties. This is a basic school of aura. Most Aurics who practice Evocation use the school not only for making weapons mid-battle, but also serving them in daily life, such as evoking a bag to help them carry things. The form of evoked aura normally appears as glossy, translucent, and in the color the user desires. More skilled practitioners of Evocation are able to manipulate the appearance of their aura to look more like real objects. **'Elemental Evocation:' The art of giving your evoked aura elemental properties. This is a more advanced school of aura. You can use Elemental Evocation to produce effects such as striking someone with an bolt of auric lightning, or igniting your sword with auric flames. ***'Avatar:' An even more advanced school of Evocation is Avatar. It is a very difficult school to learn, as it involves engulfing the user in physical aura to form an avatar around them. These avatars can range in size and strength, from the size of double the user's body to a full house. *'Strength Boost:' The art of giving oneself more physical strength. This allows for aurics to be able to give themselves higher bodily power and speed, even to superhuman levels. Stronger practitioners in this art, for example, are able to lift tons, as well as outrun the fastest horse. *'Healing:' The art of mending wounds, curing disease and overall healing another's body with the use of aura. Auric Healers are able to simply touch another, and are able to fix any ailment their bodies may be experiencing. **'Shapeshifting:' The art of changing one's own body with aura to a desired shape. This is a rather difficult school to master, as the human body is very complex. Practitioners of this school commonly have good physiological knowledge as it helps greatly to learn this skill. The more experienced users of Shapeshifting can do a full body transformation, where they turn into things ranging from a beast, to a small critter, to even an everyday object. The art of shapeshifting has many useful uses. You could enhance your vision, grow wings, or even harden your skin to be as tough as steel. ***Shapeshifters don't always have to learn about other creatures through studying. They can assimilate the cells of a creature into their bodies and slowly gain more knowledge of their anatomy the more they absorb. (After done learning about the creature, they can just reject the cells out of their bodies again.) **'Alteration:' The art of altering another's body. It's an advanced sub-school of healing. Alteration is intended for effects other than healing. One use of alteration is hardening another's skin so that they may have better defense. An offensive use of this ability could be damaging their internal organs, or even blinding them. *'Transmutation:' The art of changing the properties of an external object. Similar to shapeshifting, except that you're manipulating something other than yourself. By touching an object, a practitioner of Transmutation is able to change its properties, like its composition, state of matter, temperature, and more. *'Mimicry:' The art of copying the exact movements and skill of another, simply by watching. By boosting their own eyes and nervous system with aura, one is able to replicate another to near, if not complete perfection. For example, if they're watching a skilled archer shoot an arrow, they can replicate the same form and accuracy. The user does not retain their skill with whatever they mimicked, however, as they are only able to perform it for as long as they're boosting their eyes and nervous system. If they stop this enhancement, then their muscle memory forgets the skill, and they must copy it again. *'Tethering:' The art of keeping something attached to the user's body using a thin string of aura. All ranged aura abilities use some form or principal of Tethering in order to keep control. Tethering allows for basic 'telekinesis' as well, as the user would be able to lift objects with a small string of aura. **'Puppetry:' The art of manipulating objects using tethered aura. Practitioners of this skill use the Law of Alos to their advantage, keeping their 'puppets' tethered to their bodies in order to maintain control. More skilled users can manipulate up to a dozen or more objects. Anima Anima is the discipline of using the energy of the heart and soul, Anima. More specifically, it's the use of anima, in tandem with your emotions and/or soul to produce a desired effect, known as an Aius. Practitioners of anima are known as Animics. Anima focuses heavily on skill and precision. They apply directly to both the heart and soul. For heart, you need skill to control your emotions and therefore increase the power and accuracy of your abilities. For soul, you need precision to be able to, for example, pinpoint certain souls you'd want to raise into the physical world. Anima is produced and stored in the soul. In order to recover anima, one must rest and abstain from the use of anima. To grow your anima pool, you must strain it much like you would strain muscles in order to become stronger. Unlike alosi, aiuses don't have to originate from the body. Similar to magic, animics can manifest their aiuses away from their body for ranged aiuses. Emotions Emotions can significantly affect the effects of an aius. What makes anima a difficult discipline is not only the complexity of the techniques, but also how to control them and their effects. Many animics have good self-control, because they're able to control their own emotions. A common misconception about emotions in anima is that emotions govern the effects of an aius. They do not, though they can heavily impact the effects of the aius, unless the user is skilled enough not to let their emotions affect their aiuses. *'Anger:' Adds an offensive aspect to an aius. Hurts others. *'Happiness/Love:' Adds a defensive, supporting or healing aspect to an aius. Helps others. For example, a soul evoked sword swung happily at a friend could heal their soul instead of hurting it. *'Excitement:' Adds speed to an aius. *'Determination''': Adds power and intensity to an aius. *'Sadness:' Adds a spreading/splash effect to an aius, causing animic effects to spread to others nearby. The sadness of the user can also spread to others. For example, a soul evoked sword swung at a victim could cause the slash in the victim's soul to appear in others' souls nearby. *'Fear:' Adds a random effect to an aius. A fearful aius can have any of the effects of the other emotions. Schools of Anima With anima, one can manipulate the emotions and souls of others, and of the Spirit World. (If you have an idea for an anima ability, please don't be afraid to suggest.) *'Soul Evocation:' The art of giving intangible form from your soul. Soul Evocation affects the souls of others. A soul evoked sword that slashes the leg of a victim would hurt the victim's leg and instilling a number of effects on them. They would feel weakened, lose their will, and feel the same pain in their leg as if they were actually cut in their physical body. This makes soul evocation dangerous, as it allows for unseen wounds. **'Ki:' The difficult, complex art of giving your soul evocation tangible form. Tangible soul is highly unstable when uncontrolled, as it naturally wants to return to its state of intangibility. If left uncontrolled, the Ki will release a high amount of energy and explode. An exploding Ki ball the size of a fist could destroy something the size desk or bed. Skilled Ki users can also boost their attacks by propelling their attacks with tiny Ki explosions. A punch, for example, could be strengthened by pushing the elbow with a tiny Ki ball. The hardness of the Ki directly correlates with the strength of the anima user's soul. The more skilled the user is, the more they can manipulate the properties of their ki, including the hardness, shape, and more. ***'Elemental Ki': The difficult sub-school of Ki that gives your Ki elemental properties. Practitioners of this art are able to make fire, electric, arctic and more types of Ki. *'Zen:' The difficult art of temporary clearing your mind and heart of your emotions. This art gives you enhanced focus, thus sharpening your senses. Time also slows down for the user, allowing their mind to think faster and have significantly improved reaction timing. Note that Zen does not increase the user's speed, only their reaction time. *'Ghosting:' The difficult art of rendering your body completely intangible. Users of this art are able to briefly Ghost for a few seconds before having to become tangible again. This art is useful for physical fighters, as it allows them to become immune to all physical attacks. However, while Ghosting, they're vulnerable to energy attacks. *'Empathy:' The art of sensing the emotions of others. Users of Empathy are able to use anima to read the hearts of others, to see if something is either exciting or troubling them, or more. Empathy can also be used to detect nearby life forms, as it allows users to sense their hearts. Practitioners of this art are also able to speak with spirits in the Spirit World easily. **'Whispering: '''The art of changing the heart of others. Whisperers are able to make their victims to want to do something by changing their emotions and motivations. The difference between Whispering and magical mind control is that, Whispering makes the users want to do their command, whereas mind control is more direct and can be broken. The art of Whispering can also be used to 'corrupt' the hearts of others, turning them 'evil'. Inversely, it can also 'purify' the hearts of others by undoing the corruption in their hearts. Note that this ability can also be used on non-humans as well, like animals. *'Soul Manipulation:' The art of manipulating the soul of the user. Practitioners of this art are able to do various effects with their souls. One technique, for example, is infusing part of your soul into an object so that you can control it. Another is '''Astral Projection', where your body goes comatose but your spirit is free to wander in the Spirit World. Users of this art are also able to speak with spirits more freely, like users of Empathy. **'Reanimation:' The art of pinpointing and pulling specific souls of the dead and controlling them. Users of this art are able to either directly use these souls in battle, or put them in bodies to create minions. These souls only remain in the regular world until the user releases control. **'Spirit Summoning:' The art of summoning spirits from the Spirit World to do your bidding. This is different from Reanimation in the sense that the spirits need to willingly want to follow you. If they don't want to, they can simply resist. Spirit summoning can be considered the 'good' counterpart to reanimation. ***'Spirit Enslavement:' The art of enslaving the spirits that you summon. If a spirit resists your command, the user can force them to obey if they're strong enough. ***'Demon Summoning:' The art of summoning demons. This is a very complex, difficult and dangerous skill. It involves both the combination of Whispering and Spirit Summoning in order to invoke negative emotions in a victim and then draw the demons to that victim. Since demons are drawn to negative emotions, they will come to the victim who's being Whispered to. These demons are harder to restrict, since users can't directly control them, only summon. This skill is dangerous because the demons can freely attack the summoner anytime they want. *'Possession:' The art of inserting your soul into another living being and controlling them. This ability causes your body to go comatose while your soul forces itself into another body, establishing dominance over the body and taking control. *'Bonding:' The art of establishing a bond between your soul and another's. This is useful for those who have pets or mounts, as it allows for easier communication through telepathy and empathy between the bonded souls. This skill is also the reason why animics have the easiest time with bonding with a Familiar. Bracing Bracing is the skill that is shared between all energies. It is what makes gives each character a weakness. Bracing is when you concentrate to build up the energy within your body, and increase your defense against the energy you counter. Each energy counters another, and has their own counter. Arcana counters anima, anima counters aura, and aura counters arcana. For example, an auric could Brace against a magic attack, reducing the effectiveness of a spell. If the mage threw a fireball at the auric and the auric Braced, the fireball would only do little more than half the damage. To Brace, one must intensely focus on gathering up the energy in their body and releasing some of it in a burst big enough to dispel some of the incoming attack. The released energy will reduce the strength of the attack, while the gathered energy would increase your defense. Note that you cannot Brace against an energy you don't counter. An animic cannot Brace against another animic, nor can they Brace against a mage. They can brace against an auric, however. Tl;dr You don't have to read the "Schools of X" part of each energy. Just read the rest. :) suh dude PM Tertle Claw: Yo jet PM Tertle Claw: can you add that new magic rule to the Three A's page? PM Tertle Claw: Where you can have up to three schools of magic. You can have one school your really good at and be average at the other two or you can have One school your really good at, one school your pretty good at, and one school you're a novice at. You aren't obligated to have three schools and the less you have, the more power there is to go around. Also an example of schools would be like fire magic or flesh magic Category:Powers Category:Lore